


Stay Stay Stay

by kira_khaleesi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_khaleesi/pseuds/kira_khaleesi
Summary: Rey likes to think that her childhood didn’t have that big of an impact on her.That she’s pretty normal, and fairly well-adjusted.It is ironic that this continual self-delusion Rey indulges in is a remnant of her youth.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39
Collections: Kira's Songfics, Red





	Stay Stay Stay

Rey likes to think that her childhood didn’t have that big of an impact on her.

That she’s pretty normal, and fairly well-adjusted.

It is ironic that this continual self-delusion Rey indulges in is a remnant of her youth. Similarly to the way that she convinced herself her parents would be back one day to scoop her into their arms and cover her with kisses, Rey has convinced herself that bouncing from group homes to foster homes and back had little to no effect on how she conducts her life as an adult.

Ben has been helping. First, in the early days, as an acquaintance. Then, after several long months of him repeating over and over that yes, he is her friend and no, he won’t stand her up if they’ve made plans and why would he do that, Rey began to trust him.

Sort of.

Two years later, they started dating. Despite her best efforts to keep Ben at arm’s length, he is now a regular fixture in her life. He carries her groceries and now she’s always laughing; good things, good additions to her routine.

But when she’s alone, she worries.

Rey holds her breath for the dramatic turn away that will surely follow an argument; for Ben growing bored of her; for “it’s not you, it’s me”. She waits for him to leave, and every time he doesn’t, she steels herself knowing that the next time will be it.

This goes on for about three years, until Ben casually mentions over dinner that he wants to talk about something and her blood runs cold. The spaghetti tastes like ash in her mouth as she tries to choke it down, and nods ok.

Once the conversation starts, however, the churning in Rey’s stomach changes from the lead weight of anxiety to the soft dance of butterflies.

“Stay.” Ben says to her as he presents her with the most beautiful, simple gold band.

She says yes with tears in her eyes, and after he places the ring on her finger and pulls her in close, Ben whispers in her hair that he loves her and that it’s okay and he isn’t going anywhere.

It takes time before she believes him, but Ben is patient and they have all the time in the world.

* * *

_all those times that you didn't leave_

_it's been occurring to me that I'd like to hang out with you_

_for my whole life_

**Author's Note:**

> this might be the most adorable TS song


End file.
